Blood red roses, satin pink shine
by Calisia girl
Summary: You have the soulmate principal. But what if your soulmate had a soulmate, but it wasn't you, what if the connection was only one sided. This is a story of a stalker who claimed to be in love with Mary-Lynnette. And of when that love turned sour.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer – I do no own any of the characters except for those which aren't recognised in the nightworld books written by the goddess L.J.Smith. But then if you wanted to read a work of fiction you wouldn't have come to this site.

Ash could barely contain himself, Mary-Lynnette was finnaly with him. They were together again, at last.

He grinned as he thought of how well she had fitted in at the mansion. How at home she had felt straight away.

He knew it had been hard for her, moving away from her family for the first time. What with the millenium coming in a year he wanted to be with her as much as he could. When she had been selected at a presigious near by Univercity it had seemed like the right thing to do. And it had been.

He laughed at something Maggie had said, not hearing what it was. With Mary-Lynnette beside him he was content to just think.

He thought of all the women who had casually strutted up to his room , now he thought with a jolt his and Mary-Lynnettes, in the past year. How he had turned them away without so much as thinking.

Their shallow beauty could and would never replace Mary-Lynnette's hell they couldn't even compete.

He felt Mary-Lynnette's hand softly stroke he cheek as she brought him back into to the world. Ash turned to Quinn who was now talking and smiled. Hell everything is perfect, he thought as the six companions, himself and Mary-Lynnette, Maggie and her soulmate Delos, and Quinn and his soulmate Rashel got up and headed for the door.


	2. And then he saw her

Disclaimer – I do no own any of the characters except for those that aren't recognised in the nightworld books written by the goddess L.J.Smith. But then if you wanted to read a work of fiction you wouldn't have come to this site.

The alleyway was dark. The rain fell in heavy drops and splashed noisily on the concreted ground.

The girl was walking home; she had known it was a bad idea. A bad idea to run away in the middle of the night with nothing but a thin black cardigan to keep her warm.

She looked over her shoulder at a sound behind her, forcing herself that it was a cat.

A black cat, she thought, that is why I cannot see it. She tried to remember happier times in a hasty attempt to wash away the uneasy feeling that ran down her throat.

It didn't work.

She heard it again, the small indescript sound of footsteps behind. She whirled around fully expecting to see someone in the dark; there was no one there.

She heard them again, there was no denying it now, but this time they were on her other side. The side she had been facing just moments ago.

Her breath quickened, her heart jolted noisily inside her chest as she turned yet again, perspiration now running down her face.

She heard laughter now; laughter, which chilled her bones and bounced of the walls around her.

She ran blindly further down the street desperately wishing she had gone the longer way.

The alleyway got darker now, the lights from the crowded, noisy street fading; almost blinking away.

Still the inane laughter rang through her ears.

"Don't think you can get away from me girl," it screamed still laughing, "don't think anything is so easy."

She saw a thin outline of a figure ahead of her and frantically afraid she turned around...

... Only to come face to face with the stranger.

His face was twisted with emotions, his features disfigured from the raw hatred and madness that was painted there.

The last thing the young girl felt was an unbearable pain cursing through her, boiling her blood.

And then seconds after her body hit the floor the puddles around her turned red and there was nothing but that in the darkened alleyway.

A dark figure, which had just moments ago turned away from a darkened alleyway was now in the bright fluorescent light which lit up the otherwise dark street.

It was a busy place, full of laughing people and young couples. It was early evening yet in the winter months the sky was already dark.

There was a cold breeze and the figure anticipated the snow that was to come in the next few days. He hated snow, hated all the happiness it stood for.

He remembered how long ago, snow had stood for a time of hardship. Things were different now; the people here had things handed to them. Winter did not mean little food for them.

Over time winter had changed. But it would always mean the same for him.

Christmas music trickled out of the many shops that closed late for the Christmas rush. It filled his brain, consumed him for a moment with a driving hate and then he pushed it away as quickly as it had come.

In front of him, outside the cinema, he saw a figure. A girl with inner beauty that bounced off her like a radiating aura. He stood transfixed watching, then turned away from the light so she would not see him.

She was with friends, five of them – two girls and three boys; a group of couples he thought as jealousy shot through him. He felt he knew her, and the way she turned her head lovingly to one of the boys made him feel sick in the stomach.

It was only as he followed him in the cinema he recognised who they were.

Daybreakers.

Part of the elite ones at that and stationed at the heart of the organisation itself; Thierry's mansion.

He wondered why he had not seen her before; he had seen all the others, even said hi to them when he passed them in the halls.

But it didn't matter, he had seen her now.

If only he could get closer, see her face.

He felt a smile on his face as he followed them into the theatre. He watched as they sat down, then all cautiousness forgotten picked the seat behind her.

Yet still he had not seen her face.

He didn't care, only drank in her beauty and longed to touch her dark hair and to caress her cheek.

He longed to pull the flimsy male away from her – Ash his name was, if he remembered correctly – to gather her in his arms and pull her to a world where it was just them.

Casually as the film reached its climax he touched her hair, it was silky and as sweet to touch as he had imagined.

She sighed, a sound which filled him with pleasure somewhere deep inside his body. Then his heart filled with the now familiar feeling of jealousy as she buried her face in her lovers shoulder and sighed again in contempment as Ash's arm pulled her close.

Unable to contain himself. He felt his hand moving forward to touch her shoulder.

He sighed in surprise at the pinky haze which engulfed him, at the stars which swam in front of his eyes.

He pulled away shaking and looked at her, the figure which he had for one swift moment shared himself with and watched as she continued watching the film and playing lovingly with her lovers hair.

He didn't care, she was his and although she didn't know it now, she would soon, it would be then when she would see the light.

Throughout the rest of the film he watched her intently, a sick smile spread across his face.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this and more. I also hope this isn't just your average Mary-Lynnette and Ash fanfic, tell me what you think and if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Good or bad comments are always taken into consideration and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	3. A gift from me to you

Disclaimer – I do no own any of the characters except for those that aren't recognised in the nightworld books written by the goddess L.J.Smith. But then if you wanted to read a work of fiction you wouldn't have come to this site.

Author's note: Okay I hope you like this chapter I didn't just want this story to be horror I wanted to give some insight into Ash and Mary-Lynnette. I'm sorry it's not that good, I didn't realise how much harder writing fanfiction would be than writing my own stories. It's harder to write descriptions and to get in character. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, keep them coming. Calisia girl

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash pulled Mary-Lynnette too him as the car turned through the gates and up the drive to Thierry's mansion. Even in the dark, with the floodlights and it's handsome decor it still had a warm and inviting atmosphere.

Mary-Lynnette turned to see Maggie and Delos, it was as great and exiting just as she'd pictured it, yet still she felt a tug for home. Brier Creek where she could go out and see the stars, it wasn't as good here; the stars were harder to see because f the city lights, the only constant thing was that they would never change wherever she saw them from. It was just as Ash had said; they'd always be looking at the same sky.

Mary-Lynnette thought of Maggie, her first and closest friend at the mansion, and smiled. She then thought of Rashel and the unlikely friendship that had sparked between them.

There were plus sides to being here, she thought, and Ash wasn't the only one.

-Glad to hear that- said a voice in her mind.

Ash.

-Go away- she replied, -I told you to stop pocking your nose around where it's not wanted-

-Since when is a guy not aloud in his soulmate's mind-

-Since I said so. Do you want me to kick you again?-

-Are you asking permission this time, that's a first.-

-Shut up-

-Okay- he said as he pulled her into his arms and nibbled at her earlobe. The soft pinky haze, which Mary-Lynnette thought she'd never get used to, engulfed her. Fighting it she whispered, "not here," and then cursed silently as Ash's laughter echoed around her head.

-Look around you, do you think anyone mind's- Mary-Lynnette glanced around, Rashel and Quinn wear already entwined and looked like they had been for a while, Maggie and Delos were whispering quietly together.

-You always have to be so cocky don't you- she snarled.

-It's one of the things you like about me.-

-Year right!-

-Come hear- he said tugging playfully at her mind. Mary-Lynnette felt her shields falling; she knew she couldn't fight him for much longer. She'd just have to let him win.

-I always do- he laughed at her.

-Not always-

-Just when you're concerned-

-Humph-

"Shut up and be happy," he whispered before clouds engulfed them and the kiss they shared grew more meaning and gave out more emotion.

It seemed to soon when Ash pulled away, "come one," he whispered, "time to go."

"What," mumbled Mary-Lynnette, "no fair."

"We're here, but then you didn't notice that did you."

"Shut up, it wasn't because of you so don't let it go to your head." She said, as she walked faster to catch up with Maggie and Rashel.

"Sure it wasn't," he shouted from behind her.

"Urggh, him and his big head, they're so annoying," Mary-Lynnette grumbled.

"I know what you mean,"laughed Rashel, "Quinn has his moments too."

"As does Delos."

"But we couldn't live without them."

"It's all very well saying that, just don't let them hear you," Maggie said smiling.

"Too right." Mary-Lynnette said as they huddled together, she glanced casually over her shoulder, "I think we were lucky, I don't think they heard us."

"So we all ready for tomorrow."

"Urgh, Maggie don't remind me, I was hoping to forget about it," complained Rashel.

"Shopping; so much fun," laughed Mary-Lynnette, "not."

"It's bad enough you have to wear a dress to the ball, let alone the fact you have to go out and buy it."

"Tell me about it," Maggie said.

"Oh well, I suppose it's best to get it over and done with. I don't think Quinn's ever seen me in one, a dress I mean."

"I know, Ash proberly cringes in horror at me and a dress in the same sentence."

"Well we'll just have to look totally ravishing and beautiful, won't we," laughed Maggie, "and prove them wrong."

Laughing the three girls entered the mansion, Mary-Lynnette glanced around, she had never seen anything like this place and she was sure she never would. She remembered how Ash had laughed at her expression as she had walked through the door.

It was the place of dreams, a place you only visited while reading a book. Each piece of furniture had been lovingly chosen, and seeing how long Thierry had been alive and all the places he had visited it wasn't hard to realise how it had accumulated.

She loved it, from the endless library, the lounges, the kitchen, the tower with it's telescope and the out-door pool. It was more than just a vast mansion; it was a home.

Mary-Lynnette barely realised when it was just her and Ash in the corridor, she fumbled blindly in her pocket for the keys to their rooms and smiled fondly; everything was perfect.

She took a moment once she had opened to the door to look around. Everything looked so different in the dark; there was only a glimmer of light from the dying sun from the half closed window and the furniture casted gloomy shadows on the wall.

Mary-Lynnette grinned as she clicked on the lights and the room in front of her transformed. It was a living space, and it was clearly lived in. A little too messy in her opinion, she'd have to speak to Ash about tomorrow, but now it could wait.

"Tea or Hot chocolate," Ash asked as he headed other to the kettle.

"Do you have to ask," answered Mary-Lynnette as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hot chocolate it is then."

She turned to their bedroom yourning, "bring it to me in here, I'm shattered."

"That's the problem with mortals, she tire to easily." Called Ash.

"Shut up, vampire, she shouted from the dark as she shivered. Why am I so freaked out she thought, as she turned on the lights, I was fine before.

Then she saw them.

They were roses. Blood red roses and harmless enough, that was if you didn't see the pool of glistening red liquid they stood in.

Mary-Lynnette walked closer, numb as if in a dream. She couldn't think, her breath slowed almost disappeared completely.

She'd never seen the vase before, it was delicate and detailed and she stared at it transfixed. It took her awhile to see the images it bared, and when she did she wished she hadn't, they were horrifying, ghastly, something no normal mortal could imagine. She blinked as if expecting it to disappear and shuddered when it didn't.

Her eyes twirled around the room, taking in each little detail; seeing if anything had changed.

There on their bed, enfolded in the arms of the teddy bear she'd had all her life, was a crisp cream envelope.

She barely realised what she was doing, as she picked it up. As she unsealed it, her hand sliding under the seal, the seal the author had licked.

Inside it was a clean cream piece of notepaper. The words written carefully and precisely in a blue fountain pen; the letters curved as if each one was a piece of artwork crafted to impress.

"Ash, "she whispered, her voice quivering in the air; a small quiet uncertain note, there then gone.

"Ash," she whispered again shaking. And then he was there, his arms wrapped around her as she stood beating heart almost s slow it almost slipped away. She felt faint and tired, her fear was numbed away until all that was left was an empty core.

She just wanted to sleep, to stay forever in her soulmate's arms. She never noticed as he rested her on the bed never once letting go. Panic and fear stricken on his face.

Never noticed as he lay there clutching her to him for hours, never sleeping.

The white card discarded on the floor, it's words facing upwards for the world to see.

'A blood red rose,

Picked for you,

Let it's thorns prick your skin,

Show my love for you.'


	4. You're not going

b Disclaimer – I do no own any of the characters except for those that aren't recognised in the nightworld books written by the goddess L.J.Smith. But then if you wanted to read a work of fiction you wouldn't have come to this site. /b 

"You're not going," snarled Ash from across the room.

"What do you mean 'I'm not going' of course I'm going," said Mary-Lynnette as she collected together her things, "Where are the keys Ash?"

"What keys?" said Ash as he stood up and walked to the door.

"The room keys, you had them last and don't pretend to be stupid we both know you're not," she said and sighed as she looked up, from the draw she was searching through and sighed, "if you think standing in front of the door going to stop me from going out then you're stupider than I thought."

"You're not going, I told you before. Stay with me, we can hang out by the pool."

"You're my soulmate Ash, not my keeper. I already have plans and I'm not going to let Maggie and Rashel down."

"Exactly, I'm your soulmate and I care about you more than anything. Which is why I can't let you go."

Mary-Lynnette turned to him, touched his cheek, "it was only prank Ash, nothing to worry about. Besides I'm only going shopping with the girls and Rashel will be there if anything happens, which it won't"

"You don't like shopping though. Why do you have to go?"

"Don't you wanna see my in a dress, Ash, "she smiled as she teased him. All night in her dreams she had forced herself it was just a prank, she wasn't about to change things now. Not after she had worked so hard, "that's it isn't it, fear of seeing me in a dress."

"Don't joke, I'm not in the mood," he said as he moved away from her closer to the door.

"Speak to Thierry if you're so worried," she whispered. She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't.

"No, I can deal with this myself."

"Don't let your pride get in the way Ash, you're not as bad as you think," she said watching him, maybe she shouldn't have said that last part. She looked into his eyes, saw the torn up feeling and the determination which shone through, "besides if I thought it was more than a prank, which it isn't, I would make you go to Thierry. I don't want you to get hurt in something you can't control."

"I won't let you go," he said quietly.

"I want to go Ash, you've never seen me dressed up so I want everything to be perfect, and for that to happen I have to find the right dress."

She moved up to him, hating to see him like this so upset and angry. Hated herself for what she had to do, hated herself even more for doing it. But it was only prank, nothing would happen and things would be okay in the end.

She pulled him away, whispered in his ear, "I love you Ash," then darted out the door.

She turned back once, looked at him standing in the doorway eyes hardened and heard his voice slicing through her mind.

If anything happens to you out there. I'll kill you-

His mind was determind, made up and with a tear in her eye Mary-Lynnette knew that if anything happened he wouldn't kill hr but save. And she knew that he knew, she knew that.

b Authors note: Okay Jocelyn Angel said she wanted to see Ash's rougher side, and that gave me an idea (an idea, no, which I'm not going to tell you). I know this is short and not much has happened, but I hope it'll keep you occupied until I get the next chapter up, which hopefully won't be long. I hope you like Ash being all protective, I know I do, and I hope this chapter had enough Ash being protective in it without being over the top.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. /b 


	5. That darn dress

****

Disclaimer – I do no own any of the characters except for those that aren't recognised in the nightworld books written by the goddess L.J.Smith. But then if you wanted to read a work of fiction you wouldn't have come to this site.

Authors note: I know, I know, this isn't the best of chapters and the characters weren't exactly in character. Just think of it as means to get from one place to the next, and hold onto the fact that the oh so lovely Ash will reappear and maybe sweep our heroine Mary-Lynnette once again off her feet.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, incarnated-soul, Jocelyn Angel and Jersey Princess especially; your reviews mean a lot, it's really great to know what you think and your reviews make me want to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Sparkling Cherries and incarnated-soul I know it's kinda rushed. I think it's because I'm not yet used to writing with someone else's characters, it's harder than I thought it was. As soon as I get into stride though I'm sure my writing will improve.

"It's beautiful, Mary-Lynnette," said Maggie as they stood staring at the reflection in the mirror, "Ash'll love it."

"If he's not still mad at me that is."

"Of course he won't be, he's your soulmate isn't he. Besides soulmates have bust-ups all the time."

"This was different," Mary-Lynnette whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily not wishing to cry over spilt milk. Ash could be so pig-headed at times.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you'll be fine," said Maggie, "Ash loves you too much to let you go, and even if he wanted to the link wouldn't let him."

Mary-Lynnette smiled slightly, Maggie was right, Ash was just doing his oh-so-annoying protective act and he didn't like it when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Rashel, you ready," she shouted to the cubicle next to her.

"It's horrible," came the reply, "I won't wear it. Remind me why we wanted to go dress shopping and thought that it would be even slightly a good idea. I swear I'll never try on a dress again."

"Come out, let's see it," called Maggie laughing as Rashel entered. She was dressed in a black dress which fell just above her knees. The sleeves were long and floaty and the back of the dress was low, revealing her back.

Mary-Lynnette laughed and whistled, "you look gorgeous."

"Yeah, Quinn'll freak."

"Urggh, it may look good or at least okay," she said as her eyes danced from Mary-Lynnette to Maggie, "but it's so damn uncomtable and it itches like hell. I can barely breathe let alone fight. And remind me how and where I'm supposed to keep my boken."

"You're not," laughed Maggie, "it's a dance not an attack on Night World headquarters."

Mary-Lynnette looked at Rashel and they laughed, "are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Sure am Mary-Lynnette,"

"The only reason Maggie's so happy is cos she hasn't yet had to put on -"

"- a damn dress yet."

"You got it in one." Laughed Maggie. As she ran to the corner and cowered away from the two girls attacking her with arms full of dresses and hangers.

Mary-Lynnette laughed as she sorted through the pile and found the frilliest, pinkest dress from the pile, the night before and the horrible morning completely gone from her mind.

It was dark when the white limo pulled up outside the mansion and Mary-Lynnette was tired. Her head hurt and her body aced from the so-called retail therapy.

She wanted to sleep, and to sleep dreamlessly. The horrors of the night before, the night she had told Ash was just a thoughtless prank, was on her mind and she shoke as she thought about it.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it so easily, had put it away from her mind and thoughts, then replaced them with happy ones and laughter.

She thought of Ash and wondered what kind of day he had. She knew he had been wrong to demand she stay at the mansion, but he had only been doing it because he cared.

The limo stopped and Mary-Lynnette got out her thoughts in a daze and her head covered in fog.

She barely listened as the girls laughing retrieved their stuff and didn't even take in as Rashel hastily introduced her to a mission partner, Marcus, and his girlfriend.

She just warily headed to the apartment and on finding it was locked, headed instead to the observatory, which had become a second home.

It was a steep climb, but she didn't care. She wanted the solitude it brought and the comfort she felt when looking up at the stars.

When she looked out at the night, she thought of nothing, and nothing meant that the poem which had been playing through her head all day would finally leave.


	6. lost but not alone

****

Disclaimer – I do no own any of the characters except for those that aren't recognised in the nightworld books written by the goddess L.J.Smith. But then if you wanted to read a work of fiction you wouldn't have come to this site.

Authors Note: Okay people, just a little scene that I wrote about later that night When Ash finds Mary-Lynnette. It's pretty, and would be ruined if it went with something longer so I decided that it has a right to stand alone. You proberly won't have long to wait for the next chapter and I look forward to seeing what you think of this piece. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed this story and to all those who have taken the time to read even if they decided to stay anonymous.

"I thought I'd find you here," came a voice from the darkness, Mary-Lynnette turned her heart beating quicker at the voice.

"Ash," she whispered.

"That's me," he said as he walked towards her, his hand reaching out in a silent plea for forgiveness. Mary-Lynette reached for it. Linked it with her own hand and entwined her fingers around his, pulling him forward.

"Look at the stars with me Ash," she whispered as she stared back through the open window at the night. She saw the familiar shapes and curves they made and for a moment she was back home, standing on the hill outside Briar Creek.

She watched them for what seemed like eternity, which could perhaps have only been a couple of seconds or a minute, an hour, it was all the same.

She turned to Ash, met his eyes, which were looking down at her.

"It was only a poem," she told him, and for a moment it seemed like only the night and stars had heard her for he did not answer.

"It was only a poem," she said once more, "don't think of it," she whispered, talking to him with her eyes, "please."

She tugged at his hand and together they walked silently down the stairs, he ignoring the protests that ran through his head; the protests that were screaming to him to protect his soulmate, that the poem was not just a poem but a threat.

She ignoring the protests she knew ran through his mind, and buried her fears deep in her heart.

That night neither slept well. They clung to each other in their sleep, their bodies entwined. Searched and found each other in their dreams and then found solstice there. Neither one gave in to the nightmares which haunted them both.

Both of them shielded their heart and minds to the terror that screamed loudly to them. Screamed there names over and over, screamed to be heard.

But it seemed it did not scream loudly enough, for both ignored it. Shunning it off to the place where messages go when they are not wanted.


	7. some things are worth waiting for

****

Disclaimer – I do no own any of the characters except for those that aren't recognised in the nightworld books written by the goddess L.J.Smith. But then if you wanted to read a work of fiction you wouldn't have come to this site.

Authors note: hmm, I'm not sure if I like this bit, it's not really up to scratch, but it was needed. Other than that, nothing really, only that there will be more action to follow and perhaps another poem (it you're lucky).

incarnated-soul – You'll have to continue reading to find out, how things turn out and don't worry I have everything planned in my head it's just a question of writing it down. I'm glad you liked the email, I liked yours if it's anything. I just get these spur of the moment ideas (kinda like the time me and my friends got hold of a guy another friend knows email address and emailed him. We tried to freak him out, but he ignored us – so annoying, but I still think it worked. Hehe. Not that you proberly care much about that).

They argued this morning. My loving sweet Mary-Lynnette and him – the less said about him the better. I listened from the tree outside their window, listened and listened all through the night.

My tree is thorny, dark – more like the night than a tree's dark brown haze. It is not comtable, but I prefer it that way and as I sit and watch. As I watch her I imagine her soft white skin on mine once more.

She is so different to myself. I am the tree – my tree and she is the softness of new born leaves, the softness my tree will never have. The softness which is mine, and mine alone – not his.

He hurt her this morning, hurt her badly. But he will not hurt her much longer.

They argued about my gift. The gift of my people and my soul; the gift of blood. The ultimate gift.

I did not here what she had to say about my poem. But I heard him, the boy how has the guts to call her his soulmate.

He hated it, but then I was prepared for that. Not everyone has the gift to see what life is, real life; the reason for being.

She went shopping with her friends today, I followed. I saw each flick of her hair, each laugh that sprang from her lips and I was amazed.

It was as if each time I saw her, each time she did something I had never seen her do. Each time she did something I had seen her do before, I yearned for her more.

Yearned to feel her laughing, stubborn lips on mine. Yearned to trail my finger from her forehead to her neck and find the pulse point imbedded there.

I can feel my fangs lengthen and I wonder what it would like to taste her blood on my tongue, to feel it slide down my throat.

I want her laughing eyes find mine across the room and I want her to walk to me. Walk with wonder in her eyes and on her face.

And then I will whisk her away to a land forgotten. My land, a dark land, full of all things true; blood, terror, fear and the joy of the hunt.

She will delve there and flourish, she will see who I am. And she will be mine.

But for now all is quiet. I will stay low, watching, waiting. I will woe and send her my gifts. I shall watch and wait.

She's forgiven him, I see it in her eyes. I watched as they walked to there room hand in hand. When they slept they'll be waiting, waiting for something around the corner and they won't like it.

But for now I leave. I cannot bare to see there bodies entwined as they sleep.

I will have to make do. Find another girl in the shadow of Mary-Lynnette, my need for blood grows and I cannot ignore it's deathly plea. She will not do, whoever she is, but she will ease the need and the blindness that comes with it.

She will not be who I want but she will have to do.

They say the best things are worth waiting for.


End file.
